Condemned to love You
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: As a punishment for his crimes, Loki is sent to earth with no memories and no powers. Now, he has to adapt to his new life as a Midgardian, but inside his head he still feels the power of the evil God of Mischief begging to be freed in order to destroy earth. Can Anna, a normal human from Winslow, Arizona, make him forget about his past and become a good man? LokiXOC.
1. Condemned

Loki stood in the middle of the Asgardian court, Thor by his side in case he decided to try to trick them and escape.

Why bother? He was already screwed. If he tried to escape, things only would get worse.

Odin entered the throne room and everyone stood up. The king was ready to make his veredict. His wife, Frigga was sobbing on a corner of the room, obviously knwoing about her adoptive son's fate.

"Please, take sit. The trial is about to begin."

Loki rolled his eyes.

_'Looks like the old geezer is about t give one of his purposeless and tiresome speechs.' _He thought.

"Loki Laufeyson, are you well known of the charges put against your person?"

"Yes, my king." He answered in a bored tone, though he would have prefered replying _Of course yes, unberable and pathethic king._

"Yo have been accused of murder, threat, conspiration, and trying to break the balance between the Nine Realms. What do you have to say in your defence?"

Loki looked defintly to the court and spoke loud and clear.

"In my defence I have to say that I would do it again if i could. They must learn their position, Odin!"

There were scandalized murmurs and gasps between the court. Sif stiffened and prepared to attack, Thor smiply looked in awe at him with his mouth hanging open.

"SILENCE!" Odin roared.

"Brother, how can you say that awful things? you didn't learn the lesson the last time?" Thor asked.

"I'm not your brother." He replied coldly.

"ENOUGH!" Odin's voice thundered through the room and caused both gods to startle.

"Loki Laufeyson, because of the crimes commited by you I have no choice but to strip you of your skills and memories of Asgard and leave you in the human world."

"WHAT!? IN MIDGARD!?" Loki was fuming now, how dare he? how dare they? To leave him, HIM, in the human world without memories or powers. The wouldn't get away from this so easily.

"I'm sorry, dear son."

"Wait, Father! NO!" Protested Thor.

"I'm not your-!" A light blinded Loki and made him feel dizzy. He couldn't think properly, It was like he was being brainwashed. Soon, the feeling stopped and Loki felt very tired.

* * *

Anna Maddison sometimes hated her life. She had a job, working on the farm her father had owned and gave her when he passed away, she had friends, though they were the official 'Nerds' of the town, the truth was that she was very happy with her life It was just the fact that she was known as the shy Norse mythology-obsessed sister of Demi Maddison.

She had 28 years old and a graduate in Norse mythology, for crying out loud! What had her sister done except shagging all the town citizens? But, of course, it was her sister who had all the attention. First was their mother, then her love interests and then what? her friends? Over her dead body.

Grumbling to herself, she went for a walk in order to clear her mind.

Why people are so rude? Why did she always had to live under the shadow of her elder sister? Why everybody thought that she was a freak just for being shy?

She was so absort in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man laying on the ground and she tripped and fel over him.

"Shit. What the hell?" She said aloud before getting a close look at the man.

The man in question, was incredibly beautiful with his fair skin, his soft lips and his black hair, he resembled a bit like a god.

The stranger groaned and stirred, blinking several times to adjust the light.

"Where am I?" He asked groggily.

"Are you okay sir?"

He frightened and backed away causing her to fell from him to the ground.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Where is this place?" He asked confused.

"Sir, we are in Winslow, Arizona. Don't you remember anything?"

He shooked his head. _'Great, this is a bad start.'_ She thought.

"Not even your name?" She insisted.

"I… I think that is Thomas, Thomas Wallace. At least that's the only name that pops in my head."

She nodded. Well, It wasn't much but leastwise the man remembered his name. Thomas tried to get up and ended falling on his butt, It seemed he was still very dizzy.

"There, let me help you." She said walking to him. When she tried to grab his arm, he stiffened and batted her hand away, much to her surprise.

"I don't need any help from a woman to stand up." He said with roughness.

Carefuly he stood on two legs and started walking like a drunk towards the nearest house while Anna watched bemused. Little she knew that this man would bring her a mountain of problems.

**This is the first fic I've made for a long series of shortfics about Loki and my OC. I always have wanted to do a fic about Loki being sent to earth :D I think is a very good punishment. Sorry about my grammar, English is not my first language but Spanish. Please enjoy the fic! :)**


	2. New Home

_**Second fic of the series of Loki/ Tom and my OC Anna. Enjoy! :D**_

Tom looked at his reflection, on the mirror of Anna's House. It was odd, that he couldn't recognise himself.

His hair was shorter, and his green eyes were not as sparkling as they use to be. He felt different, but he couldn't tell why.

Meanwhile, Anna was playing nervously with her braid.

"Is… Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Uh? Yeah, It's just… Nevermind."

"You can't remember anything from your past? How could that be possible?"

"I told you, I don't know. The last thing I remember was a flash of light, and then, darkness." He asked, not bothering to look at her.

"Well, If you want… you could stay here with me… you know, until you remember something more about yourself." She trailed. She knew she sounded pathetic and she could play the words of her mother in her head:

_'Don't take home strangers little miss, You cause enough trouble by yourself.'_

She sighes, her mother could be very difficult sometimes. It was not that she hated her, It was just she always had compared shy bookworm Anna with extrovertive and popular Demi.

"Are you sure that your parents won't mind?" He asked uncertain.

"Don't worry abut them. My mother is currently living with my sister in her 'perfect and modern flat' and my father… Well, lets just say that he doesn't live here anymore." She said looking at her feet, hoping that he didn't notice the tears that had started surgin on her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't knew that." He said cupping her chin on his hand and noticing for the first time how incredibily beautiful her green eyes were.

"Don't worry… I-it's not your fault. Come on, let me give you clean clothes." Taking his hand she led him towards the guest room and handed him old clothes that had belonged to her father.

"I'll… I'll just wait outside, so you can… change, and put away your old clothes…"

And she left him alone.

* * *

Tom looked at the pile of clothes laying on the bed. There were old, a couple of sizes larger than his, but they were better than his mugged and tattered current clothes.

Slowly he unbuttoned his old shirt and tossed it to the bed. Looking at himself in the guest room's mirror he felt odd, and suddenly a flash of light came.

_A man looking at him with pity, a woman crying, an old man looking sad. They were shouting a name but, whose name it was? Why were they crying?_

He suddenly felt so dizzy that he had to sit on the bed. His head ached and the world seemed to spin around. He groaned in frustration.

"Please, stop!" He cried.

The door bursted open and in the frame stood a very distressed and worried Anna.

"Are you okay? I heard you cry and I thought…" She stopped when she noticed he was shirtless.

The blush rapidly crept to her cheeks when she spotted her slim yet muscular body. He was a gorgeous man after all.

"It's… It's alright, I felt… dizzy and I have to sit. My head ached and…"

He was interrupted by her hugging him and caressing his hair.

"It's okay now, you don't have to worry. I'm sure tomorrow you will feel better."

Tom didn't know what to think about this sudden display of affection, but he returned the hug. Thinking for the first time on his life that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
